Glee Segunda Generación: Unique Sound
by Santana Baby Berry
Summary: ¿Qué sería de la segunda generación de los integrantes de New Directions? ¿Qué tal si ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de tener un Club Glee también? Esto que leeras a continuacion es lo que sucedería. Personajes: -Kyle Hudson Berry -Drew Anderson Hummel -Sheena Lopez Pierce -Bree Puckerman Fabray -Whitney Evans Jones -Jack Chang Cohen-Chang -Sean Abrams Motta -Robyn Sylvester
1. Chapter 1

McKinley

Rachel, Finn y Kyle llegan a la escuela y bajan del auto. Rachel sonríe al bajar del auto queda tan hechizada por los recuerdos que camina hasta las puertas de la escuela sin esperar a Finn o a Kyle. Finn y Kyle se apresuran y entran, la ven a ella viendo unas fotos, se acercan a ella - ¿Ese es el Glee Club?- Kyle mira a Rachel y ella le responde: Si, ese es tu padre y estos son...- Finn los interrumpe

''¡Oigan todos están en el gimnasio vamos!- Rachel sonríe como una niña pequeña -Te contare luego vamos- Rachel toma la mano de Kyle y camina apresurada casi corriendo a el gimnasio con Finn, al entrar escuchan un gran alboroto -¡Miren quien llego! - Quinn y Tina corren a abrazar a Rachel, Quinn abraza luego a Finn y luego se acerca a ellos Puck, Mercedes y Sam para saludarlos. Puck le da un abrazo muy fuerte a Finn

- ¡Tanto tiempo sin mi hermano!- Como en los viejos tiempos- Mercedes saluda a Finn -Solo que somos adultos Puck así que compórtate- Ella dice haciendo una mueca - ¿Y Quien es este joven tan lindo?- Quinn mira a Kyle. Rachel lo presenta y luego los demás presentan a sus hijos, ellos luego se van todos juntos a conocerse mejor mientras sus padres se divierten y hablan de todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡Oh Esperen, esperen! ¿No me digan que no me esperaron?- Sue entra al gimnasio y sonríe de forma diabólica y luego entra Robyn, todos los miran -Ve con los demás jóvenes perdedores pero no te contagies con la rareza- Sue se ríe y se acerca a los demás quienes no pueden creer que ella este ahí.

Robyn camina hacia donde están los demás chicos que al parecer no se han dirigido la palabra -Hola, soy Robyn- Ella los mira esperando una respuesta, Drew mira alrededor y ve que nadie se digna a responder -Hola, soy Drew- El le sonríe -Yo soy Whitney, ya me conocen, no te molestes en impresionarte Rabyn- Ella frunce los labios

-Uhmm...Es Robyn- Ella la ignora -Yo Soy Sheena y aunque no sea muy simpática mejor que esta aspirante a Big Mama te caeré- Ellos se ríen un poco y Whitney se enoja un poco pero no dice nada.

-Y-Yo soy Jack- Se escucha nervioso y tímido -Yo Bree- Ella sonríe -Y yo soy Kyle- Drew hace un sonido en forma de mofa y lo miran, Kyle lo mira serio -Bueno...¿y que les gusta hacer?- Robyn pregunta tratando de desviar la mala vibra que se siente - A mi me encanta cantar y bailar- Drew responde carismáticamente -Cantar- Jack dice un poco triste -¿A todos les gusta cantar?- Robyn pregunta entusiasmada -¿Si eso creo...no?- Todos se miran y asienten con la cabeza -Pero otra cosa es que sean buenos- Whitney mira a Sheena -¿Tratas de decir que porque mi madre no es estrella reconocida no puedo cantar?- Sheena sube una ceja -No, no digo nada...pero que tal si lo demuestras, todos demuestren que pueden cantar- Whitney dice con un tono de superioridad

-Bien, mira y aprende- Sheena se aproxima al escenario y sube, mira a la banda y da un silbido para que la escuchen, todos se voltean a verla, ella se acerca a la banda y susurra en el oído del baterista. Ella regresa al escenario y agarra el micrófono.

*Comienza ''S&M'' de Rihanna*

Whitney se ríe y los demás cantan y tararean la canción. Santana y Brittany sonríen y todos los demás padres. Sheena canta la canción de forma muy sensual y provocativa, Jack se siente muy atraído hacia ella, pero no se fija en lo sexualmente sugestivo de la canción se fija mas en la hermosa voz de ella. Sheena termina y todos aplauden -Gracias, Muchas Gracias- Sheena camina hacia Whitney.

- ¿Por Que te reías? No negaras que se cantar y que hice esa canción muy bien, se puede hasta decir que mejor que Rihanna- Whitney cruza los brazos -Te concedo que puedes cantar pero me rio porque esa canción es perfecta...nos hace ver la clase de zorra que eres- Whitney sonríe y Sheena se ríe sarcásticamente -¿Sabes? No caeré en tu juego, pero si no estuviéramos aquí hace mucho que te hubiera dejado calva- Todos se miran nerviosos -Bueno...como sea es mi turno- Whitney se aleja de ellos y va al baterista, sube al escenario.

*Comienza ''Ego'' de Beyoncé*

Whitney canta con mucha destreza de una forma hermosa. Sheena muerde su labio y mira a otro lado -Genial, si es buena- Todos miran a Whitney sonriendo, cuando comienza a vocalizar todos aplauden alimentando aun mas el gran ego de Whitney. Termina de cantar y camina con una gran sonrisa hacia ellos de vuelta sin decir nada -¿Quien va ahora?- Whitney los mira

-Bueno...será difícil después de eso pero iré yo- Bree sonríe

Camina al escenario y le dice su canción al baterista, regresa y agarra el micrófono.

*Comienza ''Ready Or Not''de Bridgit Mendler*

Bree sonríe y canta muy feliz, y divertida, baila y camina alrededor del escenario, se baja y camina hacia su madre y camina alrededor de todos ellos, regresa al escenario y los demás hacen las voces de fondo de la canción. Todos le aplauden al terminar y ella se aproxima de nuevo con los demás.

- ¡Wow, eso estuvo genial! Ahora es mi turno...yo cantare de One Direction-Drew le sonríe a Bree y comienza a caminar al escenario y Kyle lo detiene - ¿Que cantaras? Por que yo cantare Kiss You- Drew frunce el ceno

-No, yo cantare eso, y no cambiare la canción- Se voltea -Yo tampoco lo hare- Kyle corre al escenario y Drew lo sigue -Hagamos un dueto entonces, ¿esta bien?- Kyle acepta y le dice la canción al baterista, agarra un micrófono extra y sube al escenario con Drew.

*Comienza ''Kiss You'' de One Direction*

Comienzan a cantar con un poco de pelea pero se combinan sus voces en una hermosa armonía pero un poco competitiva. Se miran y siguen cantando, todos bailan y cantan. Terminan de cantar -Estuviste muy bien...- Drew mira a Kyle quien sonríe de vuelta -Claro si es que tratabas de sonar como un perro aullando- El se ríe y bajan del escenario de repente Kyle pone su pie mientras Drew camina y este cae de frente contra el suelo. Kyle lo mira y se arrepiente al instante, lo trata de ayudar a levantarse pero el lo empuja -No me toques!- Drew se levanta rápidamente mientras Kurt y Blaine se acercan a el preocupados -Estas bien?- Kurt toca la cara de Drew -Que paso?- Kyle mira al suelo esperando a que Drew lo delate

-Nada, solo me tropecé...estoy bien papa tranquilo- Kurt mira a Kyle y Drew se toca la nariz -Auch- Blaine pone su brazo detrás de Drew -Vamos por un poco de hielo- Salen del gimnasio los tres y Kyle regresa con los demás un poco pensativo

-Ustedes no se agradan mucho verdad?- Bree mira a Kyle

-No, no lo soporto y el no me soporta a mi aunque no entiendo por que- Kyle se sienta -¿Bueno como es que comenzó su rivalidad?- Robyn se sienta al lado de Kyle -Un buen chisme, esto ya esta mejor- Sheena se sienta en el escalón detrás de Kyle para escucharlo - Bueno no lo se, desde pequeños mis padres me han contado que nunca fuimos muy unidos y que siempre terminábamos peleando y ahora ya mas mayores siempre discutimos, el se cree tan...tan especial, tan talentoso y siempre trata de hacerme quedar mal frente a todos- Kyle cruza sus brazos

-¿Por que no hablas con el sobre eso?- Bree lo mira -No creo que eso sirva pero gracias-Kyle sonríe -Bueno a pesar de que el chisme fue horrendo y no era digno de mi presencia aun faltan dos personas para cantar- Sheena mira a Jack y luego a Robyn cuando de repente se escucha un chillido del micrófono y todos miran al escenario.

-Bueno aprovechare esta oportunidad para hacer un momento de humillación además de detener esta masacre de mis oídos con estos jóvenes sin talento al igual que sus padres o peor todavía que solo cantan canciones que tratan de sexo salvaje o de besar a alguien sin consentimiento...me da gusto que estén aquí! Ya no tenia a quien hacer sentir mal- Todos se ríen y los chicos quedan un poco inquietos, Robyn mete pone su mano frente a su boca -Ya habrán conocido a mi hermosa hija Robyn ¿no? Y no como sus hijos ella no canta pero al fin y al cabo pasen una bonita velada volviendo a su hogar de perdedores- Sue baja del escenario y todos aplauden un poco incómodos.

-Okay...olvidando eso cantaran o ya están intimidados?- Whitney se levanta -No...no cantare- -Yo tampoco- Jack y Robyn la miran -Bien- Whitney se va del grupo a donde su madre -Se fue, al fin!- Sheena se ríe y Bree sonríe -Kyle vamos!- Rachel se acerca a el y luego de unos minutos todos se van.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle se levanta a las 7:00 a.m. y desayuna, -¿Que haremos hoy?- Kyle pregunta al terminar de comer –Bueno Quinn y Sam vendrán en unas horas y luego vendrán los demás chicos-. Al cabo de un rato llega Quinn y los demás, Kyle se van con Bree y buscan a los demás

-¿En verdad nos debemos quedar aquí?-Whitney mira alrededor de la casa –Bueno si quieren podemos dar una vuelta, le diré a mi madre esperen- Kyle le dice a Rachel y ella le dice a los demás y aceptan. Todos van saliendo de la casa y afuera esta Drew, Kyle se detiene

–Oye creo que le debes una disculpa- Robyn mira a Kyle y luego a Drew – ¿Que? ¿Yo? El me insulto…- Kyle da un suspiro –Aun así, todos vimos lo que hiciste- Bree añade –Bien, esperen aquí- Kyle se acerca a Drew sin que este se de cuenta –Hola…- Drew lo mira y hace un sonido parecido a un gruñido – Que quieres? Me golpearas ahora?- Kyle mira a los chicos y Bree le hace una seña para que siga hablando con el –No…quiero disculparme en verdad lo siento lo que hice ayer, pero tu no debiste haberme insultado tampoco, sabes? En realidad no se por que me odias tanto…como sea lo siento y si aceptas mi disculpa nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros- Kyle da una vuelta y Drew luego de pensarlo un momento lo sigue

-Uhh…Con esa nariz así pensaran que te quedaste con la nariz roja de un payaso- Sheena se ríe – ¿Tan mal esta?-Drew se esconde la nariz bajo sus manos –No, tranquilo, Sheena solo exagera- Robyn sonríe –¿Nos vamos?-

Todos caminan y luego de un rato llegan al Lima Bean, se sientan todos en una mesa –Que bueno que Salí de mi casa- Sheena dice sin pensar al sentarse – ¿Por Que? ¿Tus mamis no soportan tus majaderías y mala educación?- Whitney se acomoda mejor –Ignorare eso…bueno en realidad es porque no tengo una buena relación con mis madres…no me gusta sentirme como si no existiera- Bree la mira

–No eres la única con problemas así, en casa mi mama no me deja salir, o tener novio además debo hacer mis deberes y tener un promedio académico de 3.80, en otras palabras ser la hija perfecta… y ya estoy cansada de eso- Jack suspira –Al menos ustedes tienen con quien hablar de cosas así y desahogarse, yo no tengo amigos- Jack mira sus manos –Mejor dicho, no tenias, ahora somos amigos, no?- Drew sonríe y acaricia su mano, Jack sonríe –Hablando de esto de nuestros padres, les confesare que me encanta cantar y no lo hice ayer porque a mi mama no le gusta- Robyn hace una mueca –Entonces te tenemos que escuchar!- Kyle sonríe –Y se exactamente como, ayer al Salí de la casa y un chico me invito a una fiesta, así que…a menos que sean unos miedosos están invitados, ¿que dicen?

Bree sonríe –Yo acepto!- Sheena sonríe y choca su mano con la de ella –Bueno y ustedes?- Todos se quedan pensativos –No lo se…- Sheena enrolla sus ojos –Bueno si es que van, los esperare aquí al frente a las 8:00 p.m.- Al rato regresan a la casa y se despiden, Kyle cierra la puerta luego de que todos se vayan . Va a su cuarto y piensa si debería ir a la fiesta, es su oportunidad de ser mas como un adolescente así que decide que si ira, Drew se decide por ir también, será cuidadoso, todos los demás también deciden ir. Sheena se pone ropa muy provocativa usando una falda corta y una camisa que muestra lo que heredo de Santana y Brittany.

*Comienza ''No Sleep Tonight'' de The Faders''*

Los chicos se cambian de ropa y esperan a que sus padres se acuestan a la vez que cantan y salen por las ventanas y,o muy cuidadosos por la puerta de atrás. Se encuentran en frente del Lima Bean como acordado, Sheena esta con el chico que la invito se dirigen a la fiesta que es en una casa muy grande –Esta fiesta no la olvidaran- El chico se ríe con Sheena mientras bajan de su Jeep y entran a la casa –Lo único malo es que la banda cancelo- El añade mientras van caminando a la puerta –Eso no es problema, yo lo arreglare por ti- Sheena susurra en su oído y este sonríe, abre la puerta y todos entran. Se escucha un alboroto y ven un escenario. Sheena toma el brazo de Jack

–Oye, que tal si te escuchamos ahora- Jack dice que no con un movimiento de la cabeza –Vamos…que tal si canto contigo?- Jack lo piensa –Todos están borrachos cantes bien o mal no les importara así que vamos- Sheena lo lleva hasta el escenario y toma un micrófono se lo da y ella toma el otro, prende la radio.

*Comienza ''Diamonds'' de Rihanna*

Sheena y Jack cantan y todos se alborotan aun mas bailando y saltando haciéndoles saber que les gusta como cantan, Jack sonríe y Sheena baila y canta con el. Mientras tanto los demás chicos beben un poco, Drew bebe un poco más que los otros y comienza a ponerse un poco embriagado. Whitney mira a todos de forma desconfiada y se va con Bree y Robyn. Kyle se sienta en un sillón y Drew se recuesta de el –Ouh…Estas divirtiéndote Drew?- Kyle se ríe, embriagado parece caerle un poco mejor –Estoy genial…súper, me da gusto que me hayas invitado ayer a ir con ustedes o nunca hubiese sabido de esta fiesta- Kyle aprieta sus labios y Drew recuesta su cabeza del hombro de el –Si estuvieras sobrio no harías nada de esto- Drew se ríe –Créeme si estuviese sobrio estaría aguantándome para no estar así de cerca de ti- Kyle lo mira –¿Que quieres decir?- Drew mira a los lados y luego mira los labios de Kyle –Creo que sabes a que me refiero- Drew se acerca y le da un beso, Kyle se sorprende pero no lo evita correspondiendo su beso.

–Ahí esta tu respuesta Bree, si es gay- Whitney se ríe con Robyn y voltean la mirada de Kyle y Drew a Bree–Oh…bueno hay mas peces en el mar- Bree sonríe y mira a Jack y Sheena en el escenario –Cantan bien- Whitney admite – ¿Que? ¿Whitney Puckerman Jones dice que alguien canta bien?- Bree se ríe

–Ja Ja, que graciosa, se que a veces soy un poco arrogante- Robyn y Bree se miran –Bueno, mucho pero es que en realidad no se como hacer amigos, creo que es mas fácil alejar a las personas que atraerlas a mi- Bree sonríe –Bueno, solo debes comportarte como ahora, se mas humilde y ya sabes aquí ya tienes dos amigas- Robyn sonríe y de repente Sheena llega –Tu turno Robyn- Sheena la lleva hasta la tarima y llega a la próxima pista en la radio.

*Comienza ''I Knew You Were Trouble'' de Taylor Swift*

Robyn sonríe y canta como nunca, ya que esto la apasiona tanto, se siente autentica hacienda esto y olvida todo lo demás alrededor de ella.

Kyle queda anonadado y se resiste a otro beso de Drew, este se levanta y se lo lleva a una habitación al igual que Sheena se lleva a Jack a otra. Whitney se queda con Bree, un chico se acerca a ellas y comienza a hablar con Bree dejando a Whitney fuera de conversación hasta que Robyn termina de cantar y se va con Whitney, ambas se sientan y comienzan a conversar mientras Bree se ve muy coqueta con el chico.

Drew empuja a Kyle en la habitación – ¿Qué haces? ¿No ibas al baño? No deberíamos estar aquí- Drew se pone frente a la puerta y pone seguro, Sheena hace lo mismo. Kyle y Jack ambos nerviosos por lo que podría pasar –D-Deberíamos salir…hace calor aquí…- Sheena hace que Jack se ponga contra la pared y se acerca –Que no salías con el chico que nos trajo? Se veían muy románticos en el auto…- Sheena lame sus labios –No, el es muchas palabras y poca carne si sabes a que me refiero, solo me hice la coqueta con el para que nos trajera –Bueno…pero…- Jack se escabulle y Sheena lo tira a la cama. Kyle se acerca a Drew para abrir la puerta – ¿Estás nervioso de lo que pasaría?- Sheena y Drew preguntan lo mismo

*Comienza ''Light My Candle'' de RENT*

Kyle canta con Drew mientras trata de alejarse de el y Jack hace lo mismo, Sheena se quita el abrigo y besa el cuello de Jack, el se estremece por un momento y luego se aleja de ella. Drew agarra la mano de Kyle y este la suelta. Los cuatro agarran una vela y Sheena y Drew se la encienden al otro. -Estas borracho- Kyle logra llegar a la puerta y Jack también ambos se escapan bajan a la planta baja de nuevo y deciden irse, todos deciden que es mejor irse. Regresan a sus casas, entran y de repente la luz se enciende – ¿Robyn donde estabas?- Sue se acerca a ella –Ah…Mama estas despierta…- Sue cruza los brazos –Así es y todos los padres de los chicos con los que creo que estabas también- Todos reciben esta sorpresa al llegar y quedan castigados.

-¡Déjame en Paz! ¿Si soy rebelde es por algo, no crees? ¿O no piensas como mi mama?- Sheena le grita a Santana y ella le abofetea. Sheena corre a su cuarto llorando y se encierra en su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Como les fue en sus casas?- Robyn pregunta en el teléfono hablando con todos en conferencia – ¿Como sabes?- Pregunta Kyle quien se encuentra encerrado en su cuarto al igual que todos los demás –Porque mi mama llamo a todos sus padres…- Robyn admite un poco triste- Todos hablan a la vez

– ¡Cállense!- Sheena grita y todos se callan –Bueno pero no fue tu culpa…entonces, ¿todos están castigados?- Bree pregunta un poco desganada –Si- Todos responden –Esto no es justo, si lo hicimos fue porque nos queríamos divertir nada malo paso…no soporto esto estoy castigada y el enojo que tengo adentro desde hace años me esta consumiendo- Sheena dice y suspira. Siguen conversando un rato y luego se despiden.

Sheena sale de su cuarto y para hablar con su madre y tratar de convencerla de que la deje salir y a los demás –Mama?- Sheena la busca en la casa –Estoy en la cocina- Sheena se dirige a la cocina y habla con ella, le pide que la deje salir –Son los amigos que siempre quise por favor mama, castígame de regreso a N.Y. pero déjame salir solo por este verano- Santana lo piensa un momento y accede –Pero de cualquier forma tus amigos están todos castigados- Sheena sonríe de forma traviesa –Yo arreglare eso- Sheena le pide permiso a Santana para ir a las casas de sus amigos.

Se dirige a la casa de Kyle y se disculpa con Rachel y Finn, diciéndoles que todo fue su culpa y que por favor no lo castigue, hace esto con todos los padres y acceden pero de regreso estarán castigados. Los padres no los dejan salir esa noche sin supervisión así que Sam decide ir con ellos – ¿Escucharon de los grupos de canto que hay aquí?- Sam pregunta mientras camina – ¿De veras?- Jack lo mira –Si, les gustaría verlos, hoy tendrán una reunión de verano en el auditorio- Todos aceptan, les da curiosidad conocer a grupos musicales. Van a la Carmel High School donde están reunidos los dos grupos: '' Aca-Angels'' y ''Vocal Power''. Entran al auditorio y se sientan

– ¡Y Aquí están las hermosas Heaven Aca-Angels!- Dice con mucha energía el presentador y todos aplauden.

*Comienza ''Price Tag'' de Jessie J*

Las chicas del grupo todas cantando en una harmonía angelical y hermosa con mucha energía y baile al llegar al coro, todas usando trajes con estampado de flores y las luces de color rosa sobre ellas.

Las chicas terminan y el presentador regresa. – ¡Ahora les presento a Vocal Power!- Todos aplauden de nuevo –OMG, no quiero imaginar que tan buenos serán ellos- Drew dice sorprendido y Whitney lo manda a callar. Kyle mira a Drew un poco confundido por lo que paso ayer – ¿Lo recordará?- El se pregunta.

*Comienza ''Just a Dream/ Grenade'' Nelly/ Bruno Mars *

Los chicos se escuchan mas fuertes, todos cantando haciendo coros y canta mas alto un chico que al parecer es el líder de el grupo, Bree lo mira y se da cuenta que es el chico con el que hablaba en la fiesta, Mark. Los chicos se sorprenden al darse cuenta que es un Mash-Up cuando cantan la otra canción. Terminan de cantar y todos aplauden y se levantan de sus asientos. Sam y los chicos van tras bambalinas para conocer a los grupos, las chicas son muy amables con ellos especialmente su líder Cathia Sparks, conocen a los chicos y se ven muy intimidantes Mark los trata un poco arrogantes a todos menos a Bree. Se despiden y se van.

-Eso si que es un Club Glee- Sam les dice mientras van de regreso a sus casas –Me gustaría ser parte de uno- Jack los mira –Estaremos aquí todo el verano y todos cantamos, así que de alguna forma lo somos- Robyn sonríe y Bree saca su teléfono y sonríe al leer el mensaje de Mark. – Y Si quieren pueden usar el auditorio de la escuela, el director lo dejo a la disposición de Sue y ya que Robyn es su hija lo pueden usar.

Kyle se acerca a Drew y le pregunta sobre la noche anterior, le cuenta todo lo que paso y Drew se sonroja pero niega todo lo que paso, se aleja de Kyle. Sheena regresa a su casa y les cuenta a sus madres lo que sucedió –Estuvo increíble- Ella sonríe y Santana mira la tv al igual que Brittany –Y yo podría estar en un grupo así- Santana la mira –Tendrías que trabajar muy fuerte, te escuche cantar en la reunión en el gimnasio y hubieron algunas desafinaciones- Sheena la mira y luego mira al suelo – ¿Por Que haces eso?- Santana la mira – ¿Qué? Solo digo…- Sheena se levanta de la silla –¡Siempre haces eso, nunca me prestas atención, es como si no existiera para ti y las únicas veces que parezco estar presente en tu vida solo me criticas, me comparas o me humillas!- Santana suspira –No es así Sheena, baja el tono de tu voz, no me hables así- Sheena cruza los brazos –¿O Qué?- Santana se levanta –Estoy cansada de esto, quisiera otra familia- Brittany las mira sorprendida y Sheena sube a su cuarto.

Bree se va a dar una ducha y deja su celular sobre la mesa, de repente comienza a vibrar por un mensaje, Quinn lo ve parpadeando y vibrando y lo lee, espera a que Bree salga y habla con ella, le prohíbe usar el celular y ver a Mark. Bree discute con ella –No quiero que te hieran como me hicieron muchas veces a mi Bree- Quinn le dice tratando de persuadirla

– ¡Ese es el problema mamá, no soy tu! ¡Yo quiero que me hieran, quiero sentir algo mas que ser solo la hija perfecta, solo quiero tener experiencias de una chica normal de mi edad!- Quinn suspira –Aun eres mi pequeña…no estas lista- Bree la mira a los ojos enojada.

*Comienza ''Mama Im A Big Girl Now'' de Hairspray*

Robyn esta en la sala con Sue y la mira un poco nerviosa – ¿Mama?- Sue la mira – ¿Que?- Robyn se muerde el labio – ¿Por que no te gusta que cante?- Sue se ríe –Nunca he dicho eso, solo que critico a todos los que lo hacen no significa que no me guste que cantes tu- Robyn sonríe – ¿En serio? Porque es mi sueno…quiero ser cantante profesional- Sue sube una ceja – ¿De veras? ¿Aunque sea casi imposible, o que tu camino para llega ahí sea difícil? En el mundo de los sueños es mas fácil herirse que satisfacerse- Robyn mira el suelo –Pero es lo que me hace feliz…y no importa que esto es lo que quiero y lo que hare, soy buena en eso y es lo que me apasiona…- Sue la mira de reojo –Bien…pero si se te hace difícil sabes que me tienes aquí para hacerte todo mas fácil animándote a seguir adelante- Sue sonríe y Robyn la abraza.

*Comienza ''Happy'' de Leona Lewis/ Cantada por Bree, Sheena & Robyn*


End file.
